


Monster Pregnancy & Parenting.

by NekuDog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekuDog/pseuds/NekuDog
Summary: This is my own "headcanon" of pregnancy and parenting of monster!
Kudos: 19





	1. Pregnancy

A monster's pregnancy can last between 10 months and 17 months (*1), one soul or several souls (the limit depends a lot on the type of monster, skeletons can have up to 4 souls, 8 rabbits, 5 dogs, etc.) they are formed next to the mother's soul.

Monsters make a "Nest" (*3) in a safe, dark and hidden place in their home or anywhere else they consider safe.

They can relentlessly and almost savagely attack anyone who approaches their "Nest" without authorization (*4). In almost all stages of pregnancy, they tend to be almost wild and aggressive, some may also be scared or suspicious.

They also acquire a large appetite for a specific food, within 4 months before leaving everyone (*2), they will begin to collect this food in abundance and place it in the "Nest" (*3).

When they reach 8 months, they enter a stage called "PIT", which is the last stage of pregnancy (*1).  
Upon reaching this stage, the monster's soul comes out of its interior, which allows it to see the small soul next to that of its mother, this stage is the most delicate of all, since any external movement can damage the mother soul and the baby, if nothing happens at this stage, little by little the baby's soul will separate until reaching 10 months, which is when it will completely come off.

The soul will form the body of the little monster (it will be the size of a human child of 2 years), this stage is called "Pitty".

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

*1) If it is a boss monster, the pregnancy lasts 24 months.

*2) After 4 months of pregnancy they isolate themselves from everything and take refuge in their nest, they are very aggressive for several months. The environment greatly influences how aggressive they are, the more in danger they feel, the more aggressive they are.

*3) A monster's nest is usually made of sheets, pillows, and comfy things (may include clothing from your partner or family). If none of these things are available, the monster will resort to the ancient form, which consists of branches, leaves, and rocks.

*4) Only the "mother" pair is allowed to enter the nest as many times as they want. Family and friends can only be close at a certain distance or for short periods of time.


	2. Growth (Childhood and Adolescence)

When the baby is born, the mother or father will have to feed it with their magic until they are 5 months old, this is very important, since the child's soul is unstable and cannot produce magic by itself to live, so it needs that of his parents.

Parents will keep the baby in the nest at least until it is no longer independent of its magic and will not allow anyone to approach their babies until then.

If for any reason either parent dies or needs to be separated from the baby, the baby may absorb magic from a close relative of her parents, but she will need more than she usually needs.

When it reaches 6 months (the baby will be the size of a 4-year-old human child), it will leave the nest for the first time and follow its mother or father until at least 5 years have passed.

The child will grow slowly and at 12 years will begin its "Halfay" stage, which is when they reach the stage of adolescence. In this stage, the young man will begin to show and develop all his magical abilities (*6).

It is also the stage in which they will become more independent from their parents over time, until they finally stop following their parents (*5).

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

* 5) In boss monster kids, this stage never passes. The child will begin to become independent immediately, instead of gradually separating over the years (there are rare cases where one will not separate from his parents until adulthood. Although these are cases that only occurred very rarely, generally happens if he was separated from his parents in the "Pitty").

* 6) In the case of boss monsters, they will continue to develop their magical ability until half or near the end of the "Ripe" stage.


	3. adulthood, courtship and end

After a few years (15 human years), it will enter the "Ripe" stage, which is the stage of young adults in humans. Here the monster is already completely independent from its parents and has already developed its full magical ability (6*).

I often go out to find yours and find a partner. This stage lasts from 25 to 35 years if you are a boss monster.

If they find someone they consider a future partner, the way a "Ripe" monster woos them is this: (*7)

\- Showing your home, how safe and pleasant it is for a future offspring, the safer it is, the better.

\- Offering some self-made gifts (Skeleton monsters often give bones made with their own magic as gifts very often).

\- Walk around them slowly and then snuggle up next to the monster they are courting.

\- The monster's magic emits a particular smell that resembles an object (chocolate, soap, flowers, etc.). If this scent is pleasing to a future partner, dating has a better chance of success.

\- They usually get very aggressive with other peerless monsters that get close to the monster they are courting, most of the time it ends up in very violent fights (* 8). But the display of power draws more attention from the courted monster.

\- They make a nest of companions (it is made of rocks and mud), which they will use to invite their future companion inside and snuggle up.

Once the courtship ends, if the two monsters are accepted, they will enter the companion's nest and in a private moment alone, unite their souls and become one.

Once a monster has a companion, it will not search for any other unless it is dead while they are still in the "Ripe" stage, therefore they will search for another companion. If you have already passed the "Ripe" stage, you will never look for a partner, they usually die of sadness after a few years (*9).

After 50 years (human) (*10), it reaches the "Derly" stage, it is the stage of mature adults in humans, where they have fully developed. If the monster does not have a companion for this stage, it will be in charge of acting as guardians of the weakest members of the family (elderly and children).

And finally, after 100 (human) years, the monsters enter the last stage, which is called "Vetus", which is old age. Monsters at this age become calmer and slower, usually taking care of their children's offspring when parents are not around.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

* 6) In the case of boss monsters, they will continue to develop their magical ability until half or near the end of the "Ripe" stage.

* 7) Courtship of a monster with a possible partner usually lasts 5 to 3 years, so they are safe before becoming one.

(* 8) The way you can dismount without interest in a competition for the courted monster is, raise your hands in sight and look at the ground while tilting your head towards the ground and without looking at any of them, so you can avoid an unnecessary fight.

(* 9) If they have offspring, he will take care of them until they are independent and then they will separate to die.

(* 10) in Boss monsters, the "Ripe" stage will last until they have offspring, only then will time run for them and they can reach the "Derly" stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions or if you see any typing error you can tell me!


End file.
